Eames's game
by moviemaniac12
Summary: Eames is bored and decides to get to know the team a little better. One shot, just a little bit of fun.


"I think we should get to know each other a little better." Eames said, lounging back into his chair. Arthur looked up from his desk and rolled his eyes. Cobb laughed under his breath and looked at Ariadne, who didn't even take in what Eames had said.

Eames sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat.

"I said, I think we should get to know each other a little better!" He said, purposefully louder. Arthur threw his paper on the table and leaned back into his chair.

"Why on earth should we do that?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Eames sighed and sat up fully.

"Because we're a team, and we really don't know each other at all. I for one, would like to find out a little bit more about you."

Cobb sat up and looked at both of them. He decided to humour Eames today.

"Ok, Eames. What would you like to know?" He asked, smiling. Arthur gave him a look, but turned is attention to Eames.

Ariadne placed down her pencil and joined the conversation.

"Nothing too personal, I hope." She joked. Eames smiled at her.

"Darling, that's half the fun." He replied, and the smile was wiped off her face. He turned to Arthur, who was now facing his chair towards the others.

"Arthur first." Arthur looked up and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"When was the last time you got some?"

Cobb burst out laughing. Arthur glared at Eames angrily, while Ariadne blushed slightly at the thought of Arthur 'doing it'. Eames laughed with Cobb.

"I'm not answering that!" Arthur cried, throwing his hands in the air. Eames shrugged.

"You have to. Company rules."

Arthur sighed and mumbled something under his breath. Eames held his hand to his ear mockingly.

"What was that?"

Arthur sighed again. "A couple of months." He mumbled. Cobb laughed again.

"Dry spell?" He laughed, and received a death stare from Arthur. Eames giggled.

"Brilliant." He turned to Ariadne, who was hiding her face behind her hair.

"What about you, Princess? When was the last time you got some?"

Silence. Arthur and Cobb looked down awkwardly, while Ariadne spluttered. Eames smirked, satisfied.

"Eames, that's a bit more personal for a girl." She pointed out, hoping to avoid the answer.

"No it's not. Just answer the question. We're all adults here." He smiled, motioning to the others. Ariadne rolled her eyes.

"Umm…a good couple of months." She answered. Eames couldn't tell whether she was lying or not, but he was satisfied that she answered anyway. Cobb cleared his throat and looked at Eames.

"Alright, forger, when was the last time you did it?" He asked, slyly. Eames stretched his arms behind his head.

"Last Tuesday. Morning."

Arthur coughed, and laughed in his throat. Cobb's jaw fell about 3 inches. Eames smirked proudly.

"That's right. That's how it's done. Next question." He turned to Cobb.

"How old are you?" He asked casually. Cobb shrugged.

"34."

"27" Arthur said, without looking up.

"21" Ariadne added. Eames nodded and thought about his next question.

"If you had children, what would you name them?"

"I already have children."

"Then pretend you have two more. A boy and girl. Names?"

Cobb thought about his response. "Madison and Andrew."

Eames nodded and turned to Ariadne. She smiled to herself.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about that since I was a kid." Eames scowled at her.

"I'll come back to you. Arthur?" He asked, turning to Arthur.

"Probably…Evelyn and Christopher." He said. Eames laughed, a little too loudly. Arthur growled at him.

"Your kids are going to get beaten up in the playground…probably by my kids." He laughed.

"Ariadne, chosen yet?"

"Hmm, probably something short and sweet. Like Sam and Jessica." She said, slowly, as if she were picturing children in her head. "I like Evelyn and Christopher." She said, smiling at Arthur. He smiled back, appreciative.

"What's your least favourite thing in the world?"

"You."

"Very funny. Cobb?"

"Snakes. Can't stand the sneaky little bastards."

"Ariadne?"

"Lightening. The thing creeps me out."

"Arthur, are you going to answer seriously this time?"

"I answered seriously last time."

"Bite me, Point Man."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Eames, anymore questions?" Cobb asked, secretly hoping there wasn't. Eames nodded.

"Arthur, what's your last name?"

Ariadne looked up. Arthur sighed.

"Why do you want to know?"

Eames smiled slyly and leaned back in his chair. He motioned to Ariadne.

"Because I'm not the only one." He smirked. Ariadne looked at him angrily. Arthur looked at her and smiled.

"Care to take a guess?" He asked. Eames smiled, accepting the challenge.

"Richards?"

"No."

"Jones?"

"No."

"Peterson?"

"No."

"Fischer?"

"Are you an idiot?"

Eames sighed, frustrated. Ariadne looked up and smirked.

"Stirling?" She smiled. Arthur nodded, and Eames looked at her, mouth agape.

"How the fuck did you get that?"

Ariadne laughed. "Arthur told me 4 days ago." She said, eyebrows raised.

Eames sighed and let his head fall to his hands. His game suddenly wasn't as fun.


End file.
